An Unlikely Team Up For Revenge
by Cheybaby24
Summary: Two unlikely groups join forces and capture Natsu. They are using him as bait to lure Fairy Tail into a trap, but nothing is what it seems. Note : Please read the AN in the beginning of Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note : Hey, guys! Thanks for sticking around for so long. I wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten this story. A lot has been going on and I lost a good friend. But I wanted to let you guys know that I am in the process of rewriting this story. I feel like it could be a lot better. **  
**I am also working on a few others.**  
**So please just hold on a little longer. **  
**I should have the new chapters up soon. Sorry again for the super long wait and thanks for waiting.**  
-

The first thing Natsu realized was that it was dark.

He slowly sat up and looked around. He was sitting on a hard, concrete floor in a small, dark cell. He tried to move but found his hands were bound by strange handcuffs. He decided to try and use his magic, but nothing happened. He quickly realised that these handcuffs must be blocking his magic.

As he kept looking around, hoping to find a way to get out, he smelt something odd. He then remembered where he knew that scent. It was that icy prick from Galuna, Lyon. He had fought them on Galuna Island and was using Moon Drip to unfreeze a demon known as Deliora. Why would he be smelling him here?

He also recognized four other scents. His eyes widened, Fairy Tail scents. He was so confused as to why he could smell his guild mates so close to him.

He tried once again to move and immediately regretted it. He felt pain shoot through his head, he felt a wave of nausea and dizziness overcome him.

"Great" he thought. "I probably have a concussion, I can't use my magic, and I have no idea where I am."

He suddenly sat up straighter as he heard footsteps that were growing closer to his metal door to his cell opened and he had to close his eyes quickly as light filled the small room. As he slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't believe who he was seeing. Standing in front of him was Lyon, but behind him was Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow.

"What the hell is going on?!" Natsu yelled.

"Nothing that concerns you. We were just checking to see if you were still alive." Lyon replied.

"Like hell it doesn't concern me! I am sitting here tied up!"

"We just need to use you as bait. Now stop yelling, you are giving me a headache."

"I don't care if you are getting a headache! Let me go!"

Natsu looked towards the others. He still couldn't figure out why they were here and why they were just standing there. Sure they had problems and fought, but so did every one in the guild.

"Why are you guys even here? Help me!" Natsu yelled at them.

Lyon finally had enough and punched Natsu in the face.

"I told you to shut up" Lyon growled. "I don't care about you. If I had it my way I would have left you where you were to die. But you are important right now. You are going to bring someone straight to me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"We decided that you were the perfect bait. So we followed you and set up a fake job request. We knew that you would get cocky and go off by yourself to handle the mission. So we set up everything. When you got close we triggered the avalanche and captured you."

Natsu remembered the stupid avalanche and job request. All he had to do was defeat a Vulcan that was terrorizing a local town. He decided to go alone and even left Happy with Lucy. As he climbed up the mountain, a snowstorm appeared out of nowhere. Due to the wind of the storm, he never heard the avalanche coming his way until it was too late. All he could see was white and he could feel the icy cold of the snow. Just as he was about to use his fire dragon magic to try to get out, something hard hit his head and all he saw was black.

"We were lucky that we found you. For a bit we thought we lost you. But as soon as we found you, we realized that you were fine. Maybe some messed up ribs from the trees you hit on the way down and a concussion, but you are alive. That's what matters." Lyon continued.

"You still haven't answered my question. What the hell is going on? Now answer my damn question, you icy bastard." Natsu yelled.

Lyon looked down at Natsu. His eyes were cold and dark. It sent a chill down Natsu's spine but he wouldn't show weakness in front of them.

"I want revenge" Lyon replied. "You are going to help me achieve that."

"Like hell I will! My friends will come for me and they will kick your ass!"

"Good. That's exactly what I am hoping for. "

"You really think you can win this time?" Natsu asked, "If I remember correctly, we beat your ass on Galuna Island."

Lyon slammed his fist into Natsu's face again. He could see and smell the pure anger radiating off of Lyon. He could taste blood and ran his tongue over his lips. His bottom lip was spit open from that punch and blood now ran from the cut. Natsu then looked over at Laxus and asked, "Are you really going to just stand there? He is threatening Fairy Tail. Your Family."

"No. Fairy Tail will never be my family. They kicked me out and will pay for that. I will destroy Gramps and take my rightful place as master."

"Are you serious?" Natsu asked incredously, "You tried to kill us. That is why you were kicked out. Gramps didn't want to. It hurt him so much to do that, but he was protecting the rest of us. You can go back. Help me and I will help you talk to Gramps."

He then felt Lyon's foot connect to his side and ribs. Pain erupted from within him and he curled over himself gasping for air. If his ribs weren't broken they probably were now.

"Enough with this stupid chit chat." Lyon growled. "You will remain here. Even if you can some how get out of those cuffs there are tons of runes surrounding this room. They will prevent you from using your magic and will give you a nice shock if you try to leave this room. Fairy Tail will run straight here to rescue you when you don't return and when that happens Juvia will stay with me. She will be safe from Gray here."

"Safe?" Natsu asked. "Gray would never hurt her."

"Yes he will." Lyon said. "Gray killed our teacher. The woman that took him in and taught him what he needed to know. I will not allow him to do the same to Juvia. To lead her right to her death. As soon as she is safe here, I will kill Gray"

Laxus spoke, "While Lyon and his friends handle that, I will go to Fairy Tail with my group. We will destroy them and take it over."

"That will never happen! Fairy Tail will defeat you!" Natsu yelled as he looked over at Lyon. "Gray is stronger than you think. He won't be killed so easily."

Lyon grabbed the back of Natsu's head and slammed him into the concrete. He layed there as still as he could. His body hurt and he could feel the warm blood flowing from his head onto the floor. Darkness was started to creep into his field of vision. He saw Lyon kneel down by his face. "Gray will die, he will pay for what he did, and Juvia will be safe here. There is nothing you can do about it." He watched as Lyon stood up and started walking towards the door. "Let's go. Evergreen, you stay back and check him over. We can't have him die yet."

Natsu heard the footsteps walk away and the door close. He then felt warm, soft warm hands on his head as he drifted into unconscious.

**Author Notes : This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy. Please review. Update will come out as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am glad to hear that people are enjoying this story so far. I am working as hard as I can and I hope I don't disappoint anyone. This is my first story so I apologize for all the OOCness. But just hang with me guys as I get the hang of it.**  
_**Italics**_** will now show when it is a thought.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

A large table sat in the middle of a well lit room. On one side sat Lyon. While Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow sat on the other side. They sat for a bit in silence as they waited for the rest of the group to arrive. They were soon startled out of their thoughts when the door opened. Evergreen walked in accompanied by Toby, Yuka, and Sherry.

"How is Natsu, Evergreen?" Lyon asked.

"He is doing fine."

"Good. Well let's get down to business then. I will stay here with my group. You guys can start heading towards Magnolia. Fairy Tail is probably already on their way."

"Doubtful," Evergreen spoke, "Natsu hasn't been gone that long. It will take some time before anyone gets worried enough to go search for him."

"True, but I left them a little something that is sure to get them to take action." Lyon said with a smirk.

Laxus stood up and started to walk out the door. "Let's go. We have a guild to take over."

The others followed suit and quickly followed Laxus out. Lyon and his group sat in silence for a few moments.

"Alright. What next Lyon?" Yuka asked.

"Sherry, you remember what I told you?"

"Yes, Lyon-sama."

"Good. Leave as soon as you can. Toby will accompany her and Yuka will stay with me for now."

Lyon stood and walked out the door.

It was pretty late in the night when Gray got back to Magnolia. He had just finished a pretty easy job request, a simple defeat-some-bandits-mission near Tully Village. As he neared his apartment he stopped. "_It's pretty late and no one is probably at the guild, except maybe that drunk, Cana. I am also pretty tired, so I guess I will sleep at my place for the night and I will head to the guild in the morning_. " He thought to himself as he walked up to his place.

As he walked in he sat his bag down by the door and made his way to his room. He was just about to drop onto his bed when something caught his eye. He walked to his desk to find a small, white note sitting there. "When did this get here?" Gray spoke aloud as he opened the note. It read:

_'Gray, please come to Hargeon Town. It is ugent that I to talk to you. Get there as soon as possible, it's very important. When you arrive, go to the inn. I have rented a room and will be waiting for you. All you need to do is go to the front desk and tell them your name to get the key. Everything will be explained, but I have heard talk of the Thunder God Tribe planning on attacking your guild. I know that probably makes you want to stay, but it should be awhile before they get there and I am sure Fairy Tail would be okay if they did attack. I promise everything will be explained when you get here. Sincerely, a friend.'_

"What the..? An attack?"

He looked down at the note again. A moment later he smirked, he knew that handwriting all too well.

Lyon.

He was so confused why Lyon would leave a note like this instead of wait for him to return home. He sighed as he set the note back on the desk and walked to the living room. "_If Lyon left this and didn't stay then something is definitely up. I don't want to keep him waiting around so I will try to sleep on the train ride there_."

He grabbed his bag and made his way back in his room to dump the contents of it out onto the bed. As he walked by the closet he realized he was only in his boxers. "_Huh? When did I take my clothes off_?" He thought, but soon shrugged it off as he pulled on some clean clothes. He then left his apartment with his bag, which now had some clean clothes and food in it, and headed for the train station.

Erza walked to the guild the next day from Fairy Hills. She knew that Gray should be back today from his mission and was hoping that he would like to go on a quest with Lucy, Happy, and herself.

The day started to drag on and the guild got louder as people were coming back from missions as well as leaving for them. She sat quietly when she saw Lucy come in with Happy flying close by. Lucy walked over and sat next to Erza.

"Hey Erza. What's up?"

"Hello Lucy. I was going to see if you and Happy wanted to go on a mission. I know Happy has been a bit down since Natsu left so I thought this would be good for him to get his mind off of it."

"Aye, I do miss Natsu." Happy said.

"I wouldn't mind going on a job. I need the rent money anyway." Lucy said.

"Okay. Then it's settled. We will go on a job together, but first I need to stop by Gray's place. I thought we could invite him too."

"Definitely, but it will be weird to be with Gray in a job and not listen to him and Natsu fight all the time." Lucy said as they walked out of the guild.

They soon made it to a small apartment and Erza walked up and knocked on the door. After a few minutes nobody answered the door.

"I don't think he is back yet." Lucy said.

"The job wasn't too hard, he should have been back by now."

Erza tried to open the door but found it locked, so she walked to the side of the house and tried a window. She was happy to find it was unlocked and slid the window open.

"Umm. Erza. What are you doing?" Lucy asked as Happy flew to Erza's side.

"Erza is opening the window." Happy replied as Lucy glared at him.

"Yes, I am going in. Gray is probably still asleep and he should really be up at this time." Erza said.

Happy flew and disappeared into the open window and Erza climbed in right after. Lucy walked over to the side of the house and looked in. "Does everyone in this guild just break into each others' homes?"

"Lucy is scared." Happy said from inside.

"Shut up, you stupid cat. I'm not scared. I just respect other people's privacy."

"Are you coming in, Lucy?"

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, Yeah, I am coming." She said as she carefully climbed into the apartment.

She slowly looked around and was surprised to see that it was pretty clean, but it was freezing cold. She followed Erza and Happy around as they looked for Gray. She notice some clothes laying in the hallway as they made their way to what appeared to be his bedroom. They walked in and saw that even though Gray wasn't here, he had been. There was a small pile of clothes sitting on the bed. Lucy looked back and saw Erza standing by a desk with a white piece of paper in her hand.

"What's that?"

Erza turned towards the door with the paper still in her hands. "Let's get back to the guild.

"Okay, but what is wrong? What is on that paper?"

"It's a note that was left for Gray. Apparently he was needed in another town and Laxus is supposedly going to attack the guild."

They climbed out of the apartment and they started running back to the guild.

"Do you think it's true?"

"It might be. Gray left as soon as he read it, so that means it had him worried. We need to let the master know."

As they walked into the guild Erza shouted "Mira, is the Master upstairs!"

"Last time I saw him, he was." Mira replied.

They made their way upstairs and stopped in the doorway to the Master's office. "Master, we need to talk." Erza said as she walked into the room.

"What is it?"

"We were planning on going on a mission and found this in Gray's apartment." She said as she handed over the note.

The master read it quickly and set it down. He spoke calmly, "Hmm, An attack, huh?"

"Yes. Gray seemed to believe this was true. We could tell he had been to his apartment but not for long."

"Okay. We need to be prepared for an attack. I can't say that what this note says is true, but I will not take the chances."

"What about Gray, Master? Do you want us to go find him?" Happy asked.

"Gray will probably be fine. He knows what he is doing and felt like he could do this on his own. He is just as stubborn as Natsu is. More importantly, we need as many people here as we can get. Go downstairs and do what you must. Gray will be fine and Natsu should be back soon."

They nodded as they stood up and left. As soon as they were gone, the master sighed. "_I just hope you brats won't destroy the whole town_."

Gray arrived in Hargeon Town that evening. He slowly made his way to the inn. He was so tired. He didn't sleep well on the train because he was worried. He was hoping that nothing would happen before he got back since he didn't tell anyone about the attack. He saw the inn come into view and sped up. He reached the Inn quickly and as he entered, he saw the desk with a female clerk standing behind it and headed towards her.

Now that he was closer, he noticed that woman was about middle aged. She spoke congenially, "Hello, sir. May I help you?"

"Um, Yes. My name is Gray Fullbuster. A friend rented a room and I am not sure what room number it is."

She checked a book and looked up at him as she handed him a key. "Yes, room 15. If you need anything let us know. Enjoy your stay, sir."

"Thank you." Gray said and turned towards the corridor to his right. He walked down the hallway until he finally found his room. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He set his bag down and looked up quickly when he heard a noise. He backed up fast. There was a figure standing not too far from him and he could tell that it wasn't Lyon.

The first thing Natsu noticed was the throbbing pain in his head as he woke up. He sat up and looked around. "_I can't just sit here. I need to get out and warn everyone._" He started to pull on his wrists, but that brought pain as the cuffs started to cut into his skin a bit. He stopped and sighed trying to figure out what to do when he heard a noise. Footsteps were growing closer and he heard the door being unlocked. He tried even harder to get out of the cuffs when the door opened and he glared at the person standing there.

**Author note: Second chapter is done and I should update again soon. Thanks again to the people who reviewed. Keep on reviewing. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: I am so glad to see that I am gaining followers and that some people like this story. I am doing my best and want to thank you guys again for sticking with me. I will keep doing my best for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail**  
-

Natsu glared as Lyon walked into the room. Lyon slowly walked towards him and stopped in front of him. Yuka was standing by the door.

"I want to explain." Lyon said.

"Why would I listen to anything you have to say?"

"Please, Natsu. I'm sorry for what I did, but it was all just an act."

Natsu scoffed angrily, "An act? Wow. I'm impressed those punches really felt real. How did you do the blood thing? Was it like ketchup or something?"

"I understand that you're pissed. I would be too, but I will let you go if you just listen to me."

Natsu watched Lyon as he was thinking. He did want out of the stupid cuffs, but he wasn't sure if he could trust Lyon. _'Hmm, if I just have to listen to his stupid story to get out of the cuffs then I can do that. Then I can kick his ass_.' Natsu thought with a grin, but that grin was soon replaced with a frown. '_ Damn it. I totally forgot the runes. Of course he would offer to take these cuffs off, I still can't leave this stupid room.'_

Lyon smirked as he watched Natsu contemplating his options.

"You don't need to worry about the runes. Yuka can disperse magic, even runes. I promise to let you go if you just listen."

"Fine."

Lyon walked behind Natsu slowly and took the cuffs off him. He was not surprised when he felt Natsu's fist connect with his face. "I deserved that," Lyon rubbed his face and spoke, "Now to explain. We were headed towards Gray's place a couple days ago, but we didn't make it far when we saw Laxus and his group. We could tell he was angry so we got off the road and hid. When they got closer we could hear Laxus going off about the guild and wanting revenge for what they did to him. I waved to my friends to follow me. I wanted to head to Fairy Tail to warn you guys, but Toby stepped on a branch. The noise alerted Laxus to us."

"I am surprised he didn't smell you."

"I am too. The only reason I could come up with was that he was so angry that he wasn't paying attention."

"Maybe. All I know is that you stink and Laxus is an egotistical jerk"

"As I was saying, I feared that they would beat the hell out of us or even kill us. So I played along, told him that I did hear what he said, but that I wanted revenge also. That I wanted to kill Gray for everything he had done. He believed me and decided that we would work together as a team."

"So where is Laxus now?"

"He left earlier to go to Fairy Tail."

"Let me out."

"I will, but calm down. I sent two of my friends to meet with Gray in secret. They will leave together and go help defend Fairy Tail."

"What will happen if Laxus runs into them?"

"I hope that won't happen, but I have faith in Gray and my friends."

Lyon turned to Yuka and nodded. Yuka then quickly dispersed the runes in the room and Natsu ran out. Lyon quickly followed after him and said, "We will go with you."

"Fine, but don't get in my way."

Gray quickly got into a fighting stance ready to take on whoever stood in the room.

"Please don't, Gray-san. Lyon-sama sent us." A girls voice said.

_"Us?"_

The girl stepped forward and Gray relaxed.

"Oh, it's you. Hey Sherry. Why isn't Lyon here?"

"Hello. He had other business to attend to. Toby is in laying in the bed over there. He was pretty tired, but I can explain everything."

"Alright."

Sherry walked over and sat on the couch as Gray sat opposite of her. She then explained everything. Laxus's plan, them overhearing them, and then being caught. She told him that they had to play along in hopes to send a warning to Fairy Tail.

"Wow. Well, let's hope that Natsu hasn't killed Lyon and that he hasn't destroyed anything. That stupid flamer has a knack for that."

Sherry smiled at the comment and stood up. "We should get some rest for the night, especially you, Gray. It looks like you haven't slept in awhile."

"Yeah. I just got back from a mission when I saw the note and I didn't get much sleep on the train." Gray said as he moved to the couch and stretched out.

"You can have the bed, Gray."

"Nah. You take it. I'm fine. Thanks though."

Sherry bowed slightly and sat on the bed.

"Sorry." She said.

"For what?"

"For everything. For not being able to warn you sooner and for leaving Fairy Tail wide open."

Just as Gray was about to respond the door suddenly burst open in a shower of splinters.  
-

**Author Note: This chapter is shorter. Sorry. This was just an explanation chapter. The next chapter will be longer. Review and the next update should be soon. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: I had a bit of a hard time writing this chapter, but thanks to my awesome fiance I was able to get it done. :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Laxus and his group made it to Hargeon quickly. He was planning to walk straight through the town and hop onto a train. They would then be able to reach Fairy Tail early in the morning and launch a surprise attack. At least that was his plan, but Evergreen had been whining the whole time. It was either she was hungry or tired or both. After a couple hours of of listening to her complaints, Laxus reluctantly agreed to stay at the inn in Hargeon town. If they left early in the morning they should still get to Fairy Tail around the afternoon.

They found the inn and got a room. As they walked down the hallway towards their room, Laxus suddenly stopped. The others didn't even realize this until he started to watched him with confused looks on their faces.

Laxus kicked a door open in a shattering display of power. At the sound, Toby jumped out of bed and was instantly at Sherry's side ready to fight. Gray instinctively brought up a wall of ice to block the wooden shrapnel, protecting himself and the others beside him.

Laxus snarled, "Either you're betraying Lyon or Lyon is betraying me. Either way, you are not leaving this place unharmed."

"Like hell we are!" Gray yelled as he slams his fist into his palm and creates a Lance lunging at Laxus.

Unfazed by Gray's quick ice - make magic, Laxus knocks the lance out of the way without batting an eye. "Is that all you got? I had more trouble with that pipsqueak fire - breather." Laxus laughs as Evergreen walk up to him.

"You take care of them, will you? I am tired and would like to find our room."

"Whatever. Go ahead, Evergreen. Bickslow, you go with her."

"But Laxus I want to fight too. I love a goood fight!" Bickslow laughs maniacally when a claw nearly hits him. "What the hell!?" Toby had jumped at Bickslow, but within the blink of an eye, Laxus had slammed his fist into Toby's back planting his body into the ground.

"TOBY!" Sherry screamed as Toby became one with the floor.

"You asshole!" Gray yelled as he slammed his fist back into his palm setting up for another bit of ice - make magic, but as the spell finished a burst of energy shot through Sherry almost frying her alive. Gray stopped and looked at her as she screamed and collapsed to the floor. "What the hell!?" Gray looked back at the Thunder God Tribe and saw that Freed had his sword drawn. "What did you do to her!?"

Freed smirked as Gray's composure was beginning to break. "I just connected her pain to your magic. You even try using your magic in any way and she'll be hurt even worse."

"I don't need any magic to fight you!" Gray yelled as he charged at Laxus and swings a right hook at his face, in which Laxus leans back dodging the fist with ease. Gray continues to lob fist after fist at laxus, each missing their target. Gray suddenly drops down with a leg sweep that hits Laxus, but fails to bring move him, in turn sending a shooting pain up Gray's leg as if he just hit concrete.

"You little fairies will be defeated by me and I'll finally be recognized as the heir to Fairy Tail." Laxus says as he picks Gray up by the throat and slams him into the ground, then brings his Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist right into Gray's torso, practically crushing Gray and the floor around him.

Laxus picks up Gray and flings him over his shoulder. He turns and heads for the door. "Freed, enchant this room so that no one can leave, put a form of time limit on it or something, I don't care. Just keep them in here until at least tomorrow night. In the morning we will head to Fairy Tail."

Freed nods as he begins covering the room in runes, as Toby and Sherry lay on the floor unable to move. Evergreen turns and follows Laxus out. "Finally, I just want to eat something and sleep."

"I told you to go to the room. You were the one that stood there watching."

"I know, but I found it amusing to watch you destroy those three. Anyways, why do you have the ice mage?"

"I thought the fairies would like to see their little friend one last time. I also have a feeling that Lyon is there and that he betrayed us. So I will show him what happens when you betray me."

They entered the room and Bickslow tied Gray up and left him where he lay on the floor.

The next morning Natsu, Lyon, and Yuka arrived at Fairy Tail. They had kept up a fast pace and only rested on the train. They wanted to get to Fairy Tail fast and were hoping they would manage to beat the Thunder God Tribe. As they walked into the guild Natsu was shocked to see that most of the guild members were already there so early.

"Hey Erza. Where's Gray at?" Natsu asked as he approached her where she sat next to Lucy and Happy. Happy instantly flew to Natsu who gave him a hug back.

"Hiya Happy."

"Hi Natsu. Please never leave me with Lucy again. It was horrible. She is so stupid" Happy replied.

"Shut up cat before I fry you!" Lucy yelled.

"To answer your question Nastu, Gray has not returned yet." Erza responded.

"What do you mean? He should have been back by now." Lyon spoke.

Erza looked at him. "You know about the note?"

"Yes. I was the one that left it there. I sent two of my friends to meet him at the inn in Hargeon. As soon as he got there and they filled him in, they were suppose to be already heading back." Lyon turned to Natsu. " I need to head to Hargeon. Something must have happened to them."

"No. Master does not want any one to leave the guild right now. He is worried that Laxus will soon attack. We need all the help we can get. Stay and fight with us, Lyon." Erza said.

"Yeah, you never know they probably just overslept and are on their way as we speak." Lucy said.

Lyon sighed and sat down, "I hope you guys are right."

As they sat there Natsu and Lyon explained everything that was going on and then talked strategy for the coming battle. As the afternoon approached Nastu stood straight up and bolted for the guild doors.

"Natsu! Where do you think you are going!?" Erza yelled after him only to be silenced as they heard a familiar voice outside.

"Oi, Fairy Tail! Get out here! I brought you a little gift!" Laxus yelled.

He smirked and held up and unconscious Gray by his hair as the doors to the guild burst open.

**Author Note : Thanks again to all the people who have reviewed, followed, and favorite this story. It means a lot to me guys. Keep on reviewing. Update will be out soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Fairy Tail

**A/N** : So sorry that it took me so long to update. I have had a lot of issues between college and family emergencies. Please enjoy this chapter!

As Natsu glares at Laxus, other members of the guild walk out to see what is going on. Erza glances over each member of the Thunder God Tribe before settling her eyes on Laxus. "What is the meaning of this, Laxus? Why would you return after being banished?"

"That's just it, Titania. I was banished for trying to take MY rightful place as the new master of the guild. It was only a matter of time before I returned and you knew that."

"That gives you no right, Laxus!" Erza yells as she re-quips her standard claymore out and launches at him. She immediately slams into an invisible wall and lands on her feet a little ways back.

"You're so foolish. You think we'd make it so easy for you to attack us. There are certain rules for this." Freed laughs.

"That's right, so where is the old man?" Laxus looks across his former comrades looking for his Grandfather.

" Your Grandfather is in the back. He is ill. So please stop this." Mirajane responds.

"That is not my problem!"

"That is enough, Laxus. You have been banished, now release Gray." Makarov says as he steps out. He is a bit pale as he stands just inside the entrance to the guild.

"Then how about a deal, old man? " Laxus asks.

"I'll hear this deal of yours, Laxus. But only because I know you may kill Gray or the other members of my guild if I don't."

"You are wise I'll give you that. The rules are simple. A one on one fight, tournament style. Freed will set the runes up so that no one on the outside can interfere. If you guys beat us then I will hand over Gray and leave. But if we win you step down and I take my place as the next master of the guild."

Everyone slowly look at Markov, a few yell over at Laxus and his group for the wrongs they are doing to the guild and that they will never accept him as their guild master.

"Fine.. But if for any reason I see you or your friends cheat, then you will deal with me." Markov sighs as he looks at Laxus sadly.

Laxus smiles as Evergreen moves forward. "So which so called Fairy will try to defeat me?' She asks.

Lucy quickly steps forward before Natsu can lunge at Evergreen. "I'll take you on."

"Alright, so Evergreen versus.. What was your name again?" Laxus asks with a smile on his face.

"My name is Lucy! And don't you forget it!" Lucy smiles and strikes a pose before glaring at Happy whose laughing at her. "What are you laughing at, cat!?"

"You're so uncool, Lucy" Happy laughs.

"Shut up, you stupid..."

"Are we going to fight or should I just call this match as a win for me?" Evergreen asks as Lucy looks over at her.

Lucy moves closer to the fighting area as Freed moves and sets up the runes. She opens her pouch of keys and Evergreen smiles. Lucy pulls a gold key out quickly when Laxus yell to begin the match. She slashes the key through the air. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

A giant, muscular cow wielding a huge axe appears in front of Lucy. "MOOO!" He yells before turning and staring at Lucy. Hearts fill his eyes as he takes her in. "You look fine as ever!"

"This isn't the time for that! Just attack her!" Lucy yells as she points to Evergreen who stands their giggling at the sight.

Taurus quickly charges at Evergreen his axe raised to strike at her. She quickly throws her arms out in front of herself and a wall of fairy dusts appears. Taurus strikes the wall and is thrown back as it explodes from the contact. Taurus flies back and apologizes to Lucy as he vanishes.

Lucy quickly grabs another key. "Open, Gate of the Crab, Cancer!"

"What hair style would you like today, Ebi?" Asks a tall, slim man. He has six crab legs sprouting from his back and is holding some scissors.

"I don't need anything done to my hair. Your target is her, Cancer. Give her the worst haircut you can think of."

Lucy smiles evily as Cancer rushes toward Evergreen. Her mouth is wide open and anger flashes across her face. "Don't you even think about it, you nasty little crab! Fairy Bomb : Gremlin!" Evergreen yells as she trusts her hands towards Cancer.

Particles of dust surround him and explode as Evergreen laughs. "Can't you do any better? This is so boring. Why don't you give up now, little girl?"

The dust and smoke clear and Lucy gasps when she no longer sees Cancer. Lucy glares at Evergreen and pulls out another key. "Fine. Then take this! Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"I was wondering when you would call on me, Lucy." Leo smiles as he fixes his tie on his suit.

He quickly begins to rush over as Evergreen back up a bit. She jumps back and spreads her arms open. " Fairy Machine Gun : Leprechaun!" She yells as thousands of bright, gold needles fly at Leo. She laughs when the the spell dies down and Leo is gone. "You are so pathetic!"

"You're wrong about that, Fairy" Leo says.

Evergreen's eyes widen as she hears Leo speak from behind her. Leo kicks her across the field before jumping high into the air. He drops his leg onto her creating a crater around her. He smiles and vanishes as she lays unconscious on the ground.

Laxus yells out in anger and kicks Gray who remains out cold. Everyone cheers for Lucy as the runes drop and she walks back to her team. Other members scowl at Laxus for his cold treatment of Gray.

"You only won one match! Don't think that means anything. We will defeat the rest of you easily." Laxus yells.

Bickslow moves Evergreen to the side and stands in the arena. Gajeel pushes past everyone and stands opposite of him. "I'll take you on, you creep." Gajeel says as he glares at Bickslow.

Freed quickly throws the runes back up as Bicklows smiles, his tongues hangs out as he laughs. "My babies and I will defeat you, dragon boy"

"Bring it on!" Gajeel yells as Freed steps back and Laxus yells for the match to start.

**A/N**

Thanks again for all the people who have waited patiently for me to update. The next chapter will be coming out real soon, I promise. I am also going to be writing a new story soon. I am slowly getting the hang of this. Sorry again if anything seems too OOC for you. R&amp;R.


End file.
